


One Step at a Time

by Sivan325, SivanShemesh (Sivan325)



Series: 9-1-1 Events 2021 [1]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Eddie Diaz Week 2021(9-1-1 TV), Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29825265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/SivanShemesh
Summary: “Do you want me to?” Buck knelt on the floor as he held Christopher and glanced over at Eddie who looked embarrassed and walked out of the room.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: 9-1-1 Events 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2192544
Comments: 4
Kudos: 158





	One Step at a Time

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own 9-1-1, I only playing.
> 
> Thank you to - [novemberhush](https://archiveofourown.org/users/novemberhush/pseuds/novemberhush) for beta-reading.😇
> 
> \--
> 
> Written for Eddie Diaz Week 2021, **Day 1** : _“I have no idea what I’m doing.” + fatherhood_

Buck accompanied Eddie home, both of them wanting to surprise Christopher.

“Christopher, son, look who I brought you,” Eddie smirked as he moved aside to let Christopher see Buck more clearly.

Eddie watched with a smile as his son literally tried to make a jump for Buck, who of course was there to catch him before he could fall on the floor.

“I won’t let you fall, buddy, and neither will your dad,” Buck assured him as Christopher hugged him tight.

“I missed you, Buck,” Christopher said. Then, more happily, he asked “Are you going to make us something to eat now? I’m hungry.”

“Do you want me to?” Buck knelt on the floor as he held Christopher and glanced over at Eddie who looked embarrassed and walked out of the room.

“Please, Buck,” Christopher whispered in his ear. “Dad always burns the food.”

“Go play and I’ll make something for you and your dad, okay?” Buck told Christopher before heading off to find where Eddie had got to.

“Hey, Eddie, are you all right? Is everything okay?” Buck asked, not knowing why his best friend had decided to do a vanishing act when Christopher had been talking to Buck.

“I have no idea what I’m doing,” Eddie replied.

“What do you mean?” Buck asked as he stepped closer to the man he was secretly in love with.

“I’m failing as his dad,” Eddie replied. “I can’t even make dinner right.”

“You are not failing as his dad, Eddie, you are doing so much for that kid,” Buck assured him, trying to cheer him up.

“But I am,” Eddie argued. “I know that Carla helps us so much, but I can’t do even the little things when Chris needs me the most.”

“Don’t worry about that, Eddie, one step at a time,” Buck said comfortingly as he moved his hand to pat Eddie’s shoulder and offered, “I can always teach you how to cook, if you want me to.”

“I would love that,” Eddie said, thanking him and brushing his hand over Buck’s face.

“Oh, um, sorry,” he apologized, his brain catching up to what he’d just done, reaching out and touching Buck without realizing what he was doing.

Buck came even closer, the goosebumps that Eddie gave him from time to time once again making an appearance.

“Don’t worry about it. Besides, it seems like we both want the same thing, right? To make Christopher happy,” Buck told him with a smile, moving closer again until he could feel Eddie’s warm breath on his face.

“Yes, we do,” Eddie replied with a smile, feeling Buck’s warm breath, watching Buck’s plump lips coming towards him. He wanted to taste them, but he was afraid. “What are we doing, Evan?”

“I love the way you say my name, Eddie. Say it again,” Buck pleaded as their lips almost clashed.

“Evan, teach me how to cook, before Christopher and I starve to death,” Eddie asked softly.

“I would love that,” Buck said as he leaned in to give Eddie a chaste kiss before he stepped back, worrying he might’ve just ruined something so good.

“Where do you think you’re going, Buck? Come here,” Eddie beckoned him.

“I’m going to make dinner. I don’t want my boys to starve to death,” Buck grinned at him.

“Your boys?” Eddie asked as he once again softly brushed his hand over Buck’s cheek.

“Yeah, my future boyfriend and his son,” Buck replied grinning at him.

“I would love that,” Eddie said, smiling.

“Good. Now show me where I can find everything in this kitchen since you now have your very own personal chef,” Buck laughed.

The End!


End file.
